Loyalty is for the Dogs
by Melya Liz
Summary: They say loyalty is a great gift. After accidently spelling herself with a taming spell and becoming Draco's loyal pet, Abigail is starting to seriously consider the sanity of whoever said that. Dracoxoc DracoOC longer sum inside
1. Loyalty is for the Dogs

**Disclamer: I do now own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the book. However I DO wish I own Draco Malfoy so I could pester him all day –heart- (end fangirl rant)**

**This story is in the third year. **

**INPORTANT: **

**So this story started when my roommate and beastie had me watch the Harry potter series. I am now starting on the books which means, while I'm kind of a perfectionist when it comes to story, I'm not 100% knowledgeable to the whole "Harry Potter" World. **

**The only reason I am even writing this is because ideas won't leave me alone. This means long sleepless nights for me. Plus I needed something to keep my creative juices running while I plan out the last book in my other series "A Love Song" **

** Now this story is going to be very different from other stories, basically because I'm already working hard on another fic and this is just something for fun it's going to be more like a collection of drabbles. So I won't have cliffhangers, interesting on going plots and probably won't have any foreshadowing. It's just a bunch of things that happen to a young girl and her two friends during their time at Hogwarts. **

**APOLOGIES: I am dyslectic so I kind of suck at spelling and grammar. So if you are one of those people who can't read a story without getting upset about that sort of thing I'm sorry… truly I am. I wish more than anything I was good at grammar and spelling. I tend to write just to relive stress and to get the ideas out of my head. Sadly because there are SO many ideas crammed up in my head I tend to type to fast so I can get them all out. This also does NOT help my spelling/grammar problem. But I'm willing to take help if it is offered in a kind way by someone who cares about the story as much as me and not just because they want to look smart because honestly I KNOW your smarter than me, I just don't like having to hear it. **

**Dedicated to: **

**My roommate Lizzy and beastie Tasha**

**You guys may never read this but that might be a good thing since the characters named after you are nothing like you.**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Anastasia asked brushing back a strand of her perfect blond hair out of her wide nervous eyes. Next to her, her two best friends Abigail and Elizabeth shrugged. Abigail was sitting over the vile mixing the concoction that kept fogging up her glasses so that she had to kept having to take them off a wipe them. Next to her, Elizabeth, a strawberry blond haired girl, handed over ingredients as Abigail called for them.

"Calm down Tasha. It's worth a shot," Abigail said as she stirred the bubbling brew, "I'll even test it before we give it to the creature if that makes you feel better."

"That's not why I'm so nervous; I just don't want to get caught-"

"Why? We're not doing anything wrong. We're studying in the study hall…" Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips matter-a-factly looking around her as if someone was going to challenge her. Of course these and the consent glances that the red head was giving the door weren't reassuring her paranoid friend.

"Sure, studying… if you call _STUDYING_ messing around with some crazy concoction that Abbz got from one of her aunts notebooks." Several other students around the girls shot Tasha glares for being so loud. The blonde waved apologetically absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair.

The three girls were known as the Charlie's angels –by Elizabeth anyway- because of their hair color. Tasha was a golden blonde, Elizabeth a strawberry red, and Abby had "boring old" brown hair. They were pretty much inseparable, the best of friends. But, like the nickname that the American Elizabeth had dubbed them, they were nothing alike.

Tasha was Miss Perfectionist, a goody two shoes through and through. She worked hard and sometimes got the end results she deserved. Her family was rich, famous, successful, and raised her to be the same. From any casual outsider she was the sweet–sometimes snobby- girl who had no personality, but that stereotype was the one person she fought hard to overcome. While she could be spending time with a much more "sophisticated" crowd she ended up becoming friends with the two girls who always ended up getting into the craziest schemes. And while –most of the time- she was conscience of the group; she still went along with all their schemes.

Elizabeth, or Lizzy as she liked to be called, was an American. There wasn't much more to say about that. A rebel who was always ready to try something different or come up with some new scheme. Her father had been a pretty well to do wizard in England but had feel in love with a muggel woman from the US. It had been quite a scandal in the family so Lizzy wasn't as "in-tune" with her wizard side of the family. This also meant she didn't have the highest option of the wizards around her. With a cynical view on life there were really only two people she truly cared for. Those were Tasha and Abbz. Her Charlie's Angels.

Abigail, Abby, Abragella, Abbz and a trillion other nick names, was that "other girl." Lizzy and Tasha called her the glue, but Abbz sometimes just felt like the cheer leader in their escapades. Like this time. While Tasha had found a Drakit –a small animal that looked something like a cross between a cat, a lizard, and a dragon- It had been Lizzy who had wanted to tame it and Abbz who had mentioned that one of her aunt's books had a spell for training animals. Tasha had been a little hesitant about trying out the spell. This was because Abbz had a habit of never reading anything through the whole way. Why bother? It said in the title what it did so why read all the notes about the failures? And while her aunts notes were sometimes witty they weren't too useful when mixing the potion or casting the spell.

Abbz's aunt had been one of the first people to die during the attacks of "He who's name shall not be mentioned". No one was quite sure if it was related or if she had just died from experimenting on some crazy concoction. According to Abbz's mom, her aunt was a strange woman who would look up old crazy potions and spells and try to modernize them in her spare time. When Abby had gotten accepted to Hogwarts her mother had given her daughter a chest FILLED with her aunts findings. Abbz wasn't one for extensive studying, but she would often look through the books skimming for anything interesting. Which was how she had stumbled across this one.

"You could always just go Tasha," Lizzy mumbled as she watched Abbz added a few flakes of dried pine sap to the brew. "There I think it's ready." Abbz said pulling out the vile that held the steaming brew.

"Ok so this should make the Drakit obey us?"

"Or kill it

"WHAT!"

"SHHHHHHH!"

Several students hissed at Tasha while others turned to see what was causing so much noise. Tasha shrunk down into her chair while Lizzy covered her mouth chuckling. Abbz laughed waving to all the on lookers, and then turned to Tasha she patted the paranoid girl on the back.

"Its fine Tasha, Lizzy was just kidding. It's not going to kill it… watch I'll even drink some of it before we test it out."

"Do you think that's wise?" Tasha asked but it was already too late Abbz had taken a sip of the concoction.

"Animalia Domestica!" "Out of my way Ravenclaw." Draco snapped pushing the brunette at the same time Lizzy waved her wand repeating the spell. There was an explosion of smoke as Abbz had jumped out of Draco's way. But because she moved so fast, she caused some of the ingredients on the table to go flying. Several hit Draco who was so shocked by the explosion he had stopped.

"LIZZY!"

"What Tasha? I thought we had to test it to see if it worked."

"You didn't have to say the spell!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I think I got some of the pine sap in your hair, here…" Abby was about to hand Draco a rag but the boy pushed her hand way.

"Stop!"

Abbz froze looking up at her hand that was stiff half way to Draco's hair. Draco brushed away the pine sap and turned to leave. The brunet stood frozen in her spot.

"Abbz what's wrong with you?" Lizzy asked

"I… I can't move."

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"

"Shut up Tasha! Why can't you move Abbz?"

"I… I… Uhh Mr. Malfoy? Uhhh hello? Excuse me?" Draco looked up from his friends glaring at the strange girl who was still standing as if frozen, rag in hand. Draco's crystal blue eyes narrowed wondering why that strange Ravenclaw girl was standing like that and worst, talking to him.

"Could you, uhhhh… what I mean is… you see…"

"Would you just shut up, I'm trying to study."

Abigail's mouth snapped closed, suddenly realizing what was happening her chocolate eyes grew wide. Both of her friends stood there unsure of what was going on. Then suddenly it hit Lizzy. "The taming potion!" Tasha dashed over to the book and flipped through the notes. "Do not use on humans…."

"What's going on here? What is wrong with Miss Sheppard?"

"Professor Snape! I tried to stop them! I told her not to drink it! Now she's stuck! You have to save her!" Tasha screeched her eyes wide with fear. Snape winced at the inhuman decimals that the young student's voice was reaching. Abigail tried to mumble something through clenched lips but was unable to. Quickly Lizzy clamped a hand over Tasha's mouth and spoke.

"What my friends are trying to say is that we were trying out a position that Abbz's aunt had. Unfortunately Abbz didn't read all the instructions and tired the potion to show Tasha that is was ok. Sadly I think she now has to do anything Malfoy tells her to."

"Why is Malfoy part of this?"

"mefphus mii mausi hiuphhmg"

"What?"

"Malfoy told her to shut up and now she can't speak."

"Malfoy tell Miss Sheppard to speak."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok, speak."

"Oh thank you" Abby gasped, "Can I get out of this pose to?"

"Sure..."

Abbz almost fell from her body being so stiff. Luckily Lizzy was there and grabbed her before the brunette hit the floor.

"Now explain." Snape said folding his hands over his chest.

"Well we found this Drakit in the forest and I remembered my aunt had a position for taming animals so my friends and I tried it out. I -stupidly- drank part of it and Lizzy said the spell just as Malfoy told me to move thus causing the taming link between me and him."

"What?" Draco asked, he was now standing next to his favorite teacher listen to Abigail's rushed explanation.

"Poor Abbz," Lizzy whispered to Tasha, the blonde nodded biting her lip with worry, her dark green eyes darting back and forth from Abigail and Snap.

"Miss Sheppard, your aunt was a very, _special_ woman. I don't think you should be just playing around with her findings."

"How long will this last?"

"With her luck forever."

"OH Professor, you'll be able to fix it won't you!"

"Jump on one foot!"

Everyone stopped talking to look at Draco who was now laughing at Abigail who was hopping on one foot as she tried to talk, "uhhhh why?"

"HAHA this is so funny!" Draco laughed "Now stop." Abby stopped standing straight waiting for another order. Snape glared at Draco as he took the notebook from Lizzy reading over the notes.

"Well it looks like you have a pet for the next few months Malfoy." Snape told his favorite Slytherin. Draco frowned slightly,

"Huh?"

"It says here _if a human were to drink this potion and the spell was cast the human would be loyal to who ever gave the drinker the first command unless otherwise instructed. Some people will also grow almost animalistic loyalties to the human they are bound to. Kind of like a dog. This why I caution humans not to drink this, in fact I really don't recommend it at all. The effects will last depending on the amount of potion taken and the size of the human. Below is an equation that will help you figured out how long you will be under this spell if you were stupid enough to drink it."_ Snape's eyes scanned equation below then studied the brunette "For you I think about four months possibility more" Lizzy snickered looking over at Abbz who just hung her head as if she was a little child being berated for stealing a cookie.

"I know I'm stupid, even my aunt says it."

It didn't take Draco long to get bored and go back to his friends. In fact, he soon forgot about the whole ordeal in the study hall. Or he had until the next day on his way to Herbology.

"Good morning Malyfoy! Can I carry your books for you? They sure look heavy." Draco turned to see the brunette from the day before bounding next to him. A wide hopeful smile on her face, her head cocked to one side. She reminded Draco of a puppy who was eager to play with its master. What was her name? Adelaide? Andréa? Who cared? Why was she talking to him again? Why did he even care?

"Sure whatever," he said handing them over to her. Next to him Vincent Crabbe and the other posies members watched with interest. Why was this Ravenclaw girl here?

Abigail turned to the curious looks of Draco's poise and smiled, mine as well make the best of this already _VERY_ awkward position she was in. "Hey! I'm Abigail Sheppard. Yesterday I kind of had a spell go wrong and now I have to do whatever Mr. Malfoy tells me to do."

"Seriously?" Goyle asked, "Prove it."

The brunet deadpanned, "uhhh I can't."

"Bow to me"

Abigail instantly bowed to Draco and they all laughed at her. The brunette sighed; this was going to be a long few months. But she wasn't going to let it get her down darn it! You know what they say, what didn't kill you made you stronger. After all, she might be able to learn something from all this… besides read things more carefully.

"ABBZ!"

Abigail turned to see Lizzy running down the hall. Tasha fallowing slowly behind.

"Hey there cutie"

Abbz giggled, "Oh my, I think we're moving too fast."

"I cried when you weren't with us this morning! Where did you go?"

Abbz grabbed Lizzy's hands and looked up into the red head's bright sea blue eyes, "I'm sorry love but I had to go see if Mr. Malfoy was ok. Wipe your tears I'm here now."

"OH ABBZ! My life is like a broken pencil without you! Pointless!"

They both looked desperately into each other's eyes then burst out laughing. "Physic!" They screamed giving each other high-fives.

"Do you guys really have to do that in public?" Tasha mumbled red faced at she glanced at the Slytherins who were all staring at the girls as if they were insane. Which might very well be the case.

"Psht, YES. Especially since Abbz left before we could do our morning ritual." Lizzy said as if this was common knowledge and such a stupid question to even think of asking.

"Sorry I had to make sure Mr. Malfoy got to class, it's this stupid spell. I think it gave me some dog like loyalties"

"Ooooh." Lizzy turned to Draco and his crew who were standing there mouths gaping open.

"Hi!"

Tasha smiled as well waving, "How are you all this morning?"

"Fine before I saw that…that… THAT." Draco said eyes widening in disgust.

"Haha sorry we had to scar your virgin mind." Lizzy snickered, obviously not very sorry at all.

Abbz nodded, "She's American so we do strange things."

"HEY!"

Abbz laughed shrugging, "it's the truth."

"Whatever, you coming?"

The brunette looked down at Draco's books then at her friends, "I have to carry Mr. Malfoy's books to school." She mumbled sending a glance that seemed to ask Draco to let her go. The blond decided to ignore it. If he had to suffer so did this girl. Tasha looked from Draco to her friend, she had a bad feeling about this.

Tasha smiled trying to reassure her friend, "Don't worry we'll see you in class!"

"I don't know… I might need her help in class." Draco muttered glancing at Abigail an evil smile growing on his face. Abbz could almost see the storm cloud brewing over his head. He looked like he was plotting some evil plan to take over the world. If she hadn't been under the spell she might have been worried. As it was half of her brain was excited about helping Draco while the other half –her real half- kind of wished he would just leave her alone. Just let the spell run its course so they could both go about their lives.

"Lunch then!" Tasha said smile unfazed by Draco's obviously mean intent. Being a rich girl meant she had to act pleasant around strangers even when she didn't feel it. Lizzy –not having such an upbringing- did not look pleased with the whole ordeal, but she kept her mouth shut. She would talk to Abbz later. The brunette nodded flashing her friends a smile trying to reassure them she was fine. Lizzy wasn't buying it, and Abbz was sure Tasha wasn't either.

As they walked into Herbology Abbz saw Lizzy and Tasha sitting in their regular seats at the back or the green house next to a few other Ravenclaw kids. Some of her fellow household friends gave Abigail confused looks at she stood next to the Malfoy kid holding his books. She saw one of the boys, Daniel –a tall black haired youth- whisper something to Lizzy who whispered something back. Abigail watched them whisper to each other –obviously talking about her- while she stood by Draco's side. Malfoy turned to notice Abby staring longingly at her friends.

"Wishing you were with your friends?"

Abbz nodded absentmindedly as she wanted her friends laughing and joking. Life just wasn't fair.

They were half way through the class when A pace of paper hit Abbz hand. She unfolded it reading its contents. It had a picture of her and Lizzy skipping through a field of flowers. An arrow pointed to the moving picture that stayed "_drawn by Tasha since we all know I can't draw."_ Under it was written "_Don't worry Abbz, we're going to have all the fun and dandy times together over lunch. Speaking of _dandy_ what would your new "master" look like as a dandy?_"

The image of Draco standing in a heroic pose sniffing a flower shrouded by a group of swooning girls suddenly popped into Abbz's head. She glanced over at Draco who was reading his book as he worked on a plant that was trying to bite him as he pruned it. Biting her lip trying hard to stifle a giggle, she quickly drew out the picture of Draco as she pictured him as a dandy and sent it back to Lizzy. With the words "_it would look like this"_

Draco paused from his work looking up to see Abigail sending off her note. "What did that say?"

"Lizzy asked what you would look like as a dandy so I drew it."

"What!"

"Mr. Malfoy if you would please keep quite these plants are very temperamental."

Draco glared at Abigail annoyed. "Sorry" Abigail whispered giving him a HUGE smile that made her look like a Cheshire cat. Draco, however, wasn't amused and just glared at her before he went back to work. It was going to be a LONG four months.

* * *

**So that's the first installment done and published –in a manner of speaking. I would love to hear what you guys think and if you have any suggestions or request I would LOVE to hear them. For all those who haven't read my fics before, MOST of my inspiration comes from my reviewers. I can't tell you how many parts of my stories have just been from a comment or question a reviewer gave me. **

**So I can't express how important feedback is! (I'm supper nervous because I'm in an unfamiliar realm here… don't judge me to harshly) So please review!**

**-Liz (aka Element-girls) **


	2. Desperate times, desperate measures

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Harry Potter books. But I wish I did, man I could be rolling in the dough right now and not a starving college student. **

**So I put Ravenclaw and Slytherin in Herbology together since Gryffindor Hufflepuff have that class together I figured Ravenclaw and Slytherin would as well. If this isn't right let me know. **

**I also put the Ravenclaw household "near" the library, I'm not sure if that's correct or not but it seemed to make sense in my head since Ravenclaw is suppose to be the studious household. **

**Also reviews are worshiped! If you are reading this PLEASE review! I get most (if not all) of my inspiration from my reviewers! Also I want to make sure I'm not making Abigail to much of a Mary Sue or if the story is just stupid. Send me your thoughts!**

**Dedicated to Sakura Li-chan**

**My first reviewer and fellow Dracoxoc writer!**

**

* * *

**

Many days had pasted and Abigail's new _lifestyle_ became very routine. Get up, get dressed, met Malfoy –she had dropped the Mr. two days in- and his friends, carry Malfoy's books, walk them to class and if she didn't have class with them she would meet up with them later in the library to study. Most of the Slytherins had accepted her -except for a few of the girls who always eyed her warily as if it was her fault she had to do whatever the rich blonde said- and Abigail was grateful for that. It would have been really hard if they had all hated her.

However, Abigail was use to meeting and getting along with all sorts of people. Her mother was the 5th of seven girls and now that the sisters were all older they all lived near each other which meant Abigail had grown up with tons of cousins. Because of this, she had gotten use to getting along with all sorts of people. She even had a few cousins that were Slytherin. Most of them older, but, all the same, she had never had a hard time making friends. In fact, she was starting to become very close to Malfoy's little posse. Especially Vincent Crabbe who had, no one was sure why, a –not so- secret handshake with Abigail and sometimes even stopped to say hi to her even when she wasn't with Malfoy.

"Good morning Slytherins!" Abigail sang –like everyday- as she skipped up to the group of kids who walked down the hall. Quickly she did her handshake with Crabbe before gathering up Malfoy's books. "Did you have a good night Master?" She asked looking up at Draco, eyes wide all her attention instantly focused on him.

"Master?"

Abigail nodded, cautious look on her face as if she was trying to see if he liked it or not, "I thought of it last night, I mean we have been hanging out so much you deserved a nickname and since you're kind of like my master it fit." Draco shrugged; he wasn't going to tell someone NOT to call him Master. Too bad more people didn't. In all honesty he was really enjoying this spell that was under Abigail. No boy can resist a little –or tons- of adoring attention from the opposite sex and Draco was defiantly basking in the repercussions of this spell gone wrong.

Abigail had now turned to Crabbe –who was walking next to her- "And you're my Bestie!" she said giving him her Cheshire cat smile. Pansy laughed from behind Draco and Crabbe looked completely flabbergasted.

"What?"

"My bestie!" She then leaded forward whispering "But don't tell Lizzy or Tasha, they might get jealous. What they don't know is that while you're my bestie, they are my sisters or as Lizzy says sis_tas_" She then straightened up turning to Pansy Parkinson who eyed her warily. The black haired girl hadn't never really accepted Abigail's presents but the brunette had never shown any realization of the hostility. "How are you doing today Pansy?" She asked cocking her head slightly to one side like a puppy. "Do you like my nickname for Crabbe?"

oOoOoOo

The three girls were sitting in the library studying like they always did. Well, Anastasia was studying, Elizabeth was writing a letter home, and Abigail was lying -upside down- on a couch reading one of her aunt's notebooks.

"You two should really get back to work." Anastasia said looking up from her parchment that she was writing her essay on.

"After this letter"

"Already did it." Both girls turned in shock at Abigail who flipped the page of the journal as if she had just commented on the weather.

"What?"

"I did it last night when you guys were out."

Tasha was part of a debate team that some of the kids from Ravenclaw had started. Basically they chose different topics discussing and debating them. Because Tasha's father worked high up in the ministry her parents had "encouraged" her to participate in these sorts of extracurricular actives.

Lizzy, on the other hand, had been spending as much time as she could drooling over the Quittage team. Ever since she had found out about the sport she couldn't bet kept away and would go to any practiced she could. While Lizzy was an only child, her uncle's family had 4 boys who Lizzy had grown up with. The strawberry blonde was obsessed with any sport she could get her hands on and dreamed of the day she could try playing at the wizard sport.

Abigail, besides fallowing Draco around like a puppy, didn't have much else to do with her life other then study and read her aunt's books. So that was what she did. The first two years at Hogwarts were ok because both her friends hadn't quite gotten into everything there was at the school and they had spent many long days exploring. However it was now their third year they were starting to get new interests. Their friendship was still just as strong, they just didn't spend as much time together as they use to. In a small way –whither it was the spell speaking or not- Abbz was happy for the distraction of the being linked to Draco since she had been starting to get just a little lonely.

Speaking of her "master" his laugh had just carried through the room as he and a few of his friends walked in.

"Master!" Abigail squealed pulling down her book and waiving to Draco. The blond boy stared at her as if she had four heads. Abigail was still lying upside down on the couch, her brown hair around her like a pool of dark chocolate. After a moment the Slytherin prince gave a small wave back. "How are you master?" Abigail whispered loudly quickly pulling herself upright.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly looking around him; several students were looking up from their homework –probably glad to have a distraction- to see what was going on. Among the onlookers were Harry Potter and his friends. They watched in shock as Abigail bounded up to Draco. Was that Ravenclaw girl actually HAPPY to see the snobby Malfoy heir? And why did she just call him Master?

"We're studying for potions class, well Tasha is, I'm reading," She shoved her aunt's journal in his face. From her place on the table Tasha looked up studying Abigail. Draco pushed the worn notebook from his face.

"I could really careless." He mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Abigail said completely unfazed looking behind the blond to Crabbe and Goyle waving to them, "What are you all here for?"

Studying of course, we have that essay we need to write for potions." Draco droned rolling his eyes as if this was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Oh yeah! I already did mine."

"Well then help me with mine," Draco said puffing out his chest and looking right at Potter. The black haired boy and his friends watched the scene with confusion and interest. Draco never wanted to pass up a opportunity to show off to Potter.

"OK! I'll go grab it and be right back!"

She ran out.

"She'll do anything I tell her to," Draco bragged importantly. "More loyal than a house elf. I never have to do anything anymore. Why yesterday I even had her go back to my room and get a book I had forgotten. She had to stand outside Slytherin's common room for almost an hour until someone let her in" Several of his friends laughed around him.

Tasha watched her friend run out almost tripping with eagerness. Lizzy snorted next to her, obviously annoyed at Draco's story. "She wasn't that happy about that trip if I remember." The strawberry blonde mumbled, "freak."

"I know, but," Tasha remarked to Lizzy going back to her parchment, "it's a good thing it's Abbz who's under the spell. If that was you I'm sure Draco would probably have a black eye by now."

"And a few broken ribs." Lizzy added a slight snarl in her voice as she glared at the boy in question, "as it is I'm trying to hold myself back. Abbz already told me she would be upset if I hurt him. It's really too bad, I would love to let that momma's boy have it." at this last point Lizzy punched her hand, an evil glint in her eye. Tasha frowned slightly, Lizzy had been know for beating up a few older students their first year.

As if on cue Abigail came running back, her hands filled with books and papers. It hadn't taken her to long since the Ravenclaw household was close to the library. Looking up at her friends she flashed them her large Cheshire cat smile. Lizzy and Tasha smiled back waiving. Abbz skipped over to Draco placing her books next to him whispering something to him as she glanced over at her friends. Draco said something back and Abigail's face fell slightly. Then pulled out a chair and sat down next to Draco glancing at her friends mouthing a _sorry_ to them before she started to pull out her notes for the blond to look over.

Lizzy stood up grunting, Tasha watched her get up, confusion written on the blonde's face, "What are you doing?"

"Just because she has to sit with him doesn't mean we can't hang out with her. Come on."

Gathering up her things, Tasha stood and fallowed Lizzy who pulled up two more chairs at the Slytherin's table. The Slytherins watched her curiously. "Hey there, we thought we'd join you since you have kidnapped our best friend." Lizzy said lightly smiling as if everything was fine and dandy. Tasha sat causally next to the red head, unsure of how this was going to play out. However, the blonde's reservations were gone when Abigail's face light up at the sight of her friends. If it made Abbz happy Tasha was fine with doing it.

"Yay! I was just showing _Master_ some of my notes on the different ways to make a sleeping potion."

"Oh I was just working on that." Tasha said pulling out her notes. "What did you come up with for the second one?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Well look who it is." Draco sneered as Harry Potter and his friends walked by the famous Harry Potter and his friends, "you better be careful Harry I hear the Demeanors might show up at any moment" Harry frowned and tried to look away from Draco and his jeering friends. The brunette girl next to him frowned slightly.

Abbz stood there watching while the other kids around Draco laughed. She had been around Draco for a while now but most of her interaction with his hadn't been around people besides his friends. She had been told by several of her friends from Ravenclaw that her Master was a rather mean spirited boy but she had a hard time believing it. Whenever someone had told her about something Draco had done or said she had brushed it off with a "he's the only child of a rich family, mostly just spoiled with no social skills." But now she was seeing his true colors.

Her eyes held a sturdy gaze trying to figure out why her assumptions had wrong, she was normally pretty good at reading people. Finely–unnerved- Draco addressed her.

"What's your problem Sheppard?"

"Why are you so mean?"

The question took Draco slightly aback, no one had ever just asked him why he did the things he did. Running his fingers through his perfect blond hair he gave her an oily smile, "I'm not mean, I just give people what's coming to them." Abigail blinked her face unchanging as if she was processing this information.

"So it's your job to deal out justice on people by saying unkind things

"Look" Draco spluttered, other students were starting to gather around him, interested in what he was going to say. From the corner of his eye he could see Potter and his friends glancing at him waiting for his reply. That stupid Weasley's eyes were popping out of his head as he tried not to laugh. "Stop asking such stupid questions."

"You're angry" Abigail mumbled hanging her head like a dog that had just been yelled by its master. "I'm sorry."

"You should be" Draco snapped walking off so that Abigail had to run to keep up with him.

oOoOoOo

"You're not all that bad you ugly beast you."

"Draco NO!"

Abigail hadn't turned around until too late. She had been petting her own large Hippogriff and watching Lizzy tell a fellow student how she would love to fly this to her muggle home to show her cousins.

Draco was lying on the ground screaming as he clutching his arm. Students were gathering around him as their teacher Rubeus Hagrid gathering him up running him off to the hospital. Lizzy watched as Abbz stood watchin the back of their teacher grow smaller and smaller. The brunette's normally casual stance had turned hard as if she had been the one to get hurt.

"You want to make sure he'll be ok?" The strawberry blonde asked. Abbz turned and nodded tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure why she fighting back tears but she felt like she had just failed her duty. Not that she knew she had a duty, but she felt like she had failed it none the less.

oOoOoOo

"Master!"

Draco looked up from his bed to see Abigial running into the hospital wing. Her chocolate eyes wide behind her glasses filled with unshed tears brimming ready to over flow.

"What do you want? I'm in a lot of pain right now." Draco said looking away from her.

Abigail gasped and Draco turned to see her standing next to him looking at his bandaged arm, "Does it hurt a lot?" she asked concern in her eyes. Draco tired hard to fight a smirk, how could a girl so stupid be part of Ravenclaw? Really, would she believe ANYTHING he said? Time to find out,

"As a matter a fact, yes it hurts dreadfully." He said pulling on a brave face as if he had gotten it in some battle with the Dark Lord. Abigail stood over him looking closer and closer to tears.

"It's all my fault."

"Huh?"

"If… if I had been with you I could have pulled you out of the way… I'm a horrible friend!"

"Who said you were my friend?" Draco asked scoffing; however Abigail looked so close to crying that he stopped. "Whoh! What ARE you doing?" Draco squeaked trying to move away from her before the water works started, "Don't you start crying!"

She instantly stopped sniffing a few times, "S…sorry. It's this stupid spell. I think it's really messing with my head." At this she rubbed her head eyes closed for a moment. When she opened them her chocolate eyes were clear of any trace of tears.

"I'll say" Draco said looking at her as if she had four heads. Abigail bit her lip suddenly realizing exactly what had happened.

"I just almost cried didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"…" there was a long awkward pause as the brunette looked around the hospital room. Finely she spoke, "is there anything you need?"

"Not right now."

"Ok… See you later?"

"Whatever."

Abigail took this as a yes, "Ok, bye." With that she left waving once before she closed the door. Draco watched her go, shock still written on his face. Of all the females he had ever met she was the strangest.

oOoOoOo

"Lizzy, Tasha I have a HUGE problem?"

"You fallow the Malfoy brat around like a puppy dog or a sick fangirl?"

"… Well kind of."

"Finely! She admits it!"

Tasha rolled her eyes at Lizzy as she putting away her book for her muggle studies taking the brunette's hands. "What's the matter Abbz?"

"I almost cried in front of Malfoy today. In the hospital wing," Both her friends sat there in complete shock. If there was one thing Abigail hated more than anything was for people to see her cry.

"Man that's not fair, I have seen you cry… once and that was last year. Malfoy has known you what? A week?"

"I think the spell is consuming you a little too much." Tasha said gently, "We need to find a way to keep you in control of it."

"Yeah, that's why I need your help." Abbz said. Lizzy got up and went to find the notebook with the information about the spell. Tasha pulled out a book on basic spell aftereffects that she had been reading for her debate team. Abbz vaguely wondered what Tasha needed a book on spell aftereffects for a debate team for, but she decided not to ask.

"Part of it might just be because you're so easy going Abbz." Lizzy said as she leafed through some of the books, "You just let him tell you around and you put up with way to much gripe than is good."

"I know" Abigail mumbled mournfully.

"It's because you like to help people anyway." Tasha said scrolling her finger down the index page of her book. "Even without this spell you tend to let people walk all over you."

"I can't help it."

"You're going to have to try." Lizzy said, "Or you'll turn into some strange love sick emotional puppy…. Ahh here we go." The strawberry blonde held up the worn notebook and then tossed it to Abbz. The brunette opened the worn journal and read through her aunts notes out loud.

"_If the side effects get to overwhelming I suggest some calming mediation and soul searching. Since this is a taming spell for animals the side effects might make a human lose some of themselves." _

"I think it might be a good idea for you to read all of your aunts notes on that spell," Tasha added, "it might have some other tips on other side effects that we don't know about."

"Or maybe even a cure!" Lizzy said hopefully, she had come over and was now sitting next to Abbz reading over her friends shoulder.

"Well regardless I think you should start mediating, I think Luna Lovegood knows some good tricks." Tasha said getting up and dusting herself off. "I'll go find her and see if she'll be willing to help."

"Ok," Abbz said getting up, "Hey, we could even do it together since we haven't hung out as much as before!"

"I have always been interesting in the art of mediation." Tasha said shrugging. Lizzy sighed rolling her eyes.

"Guess that means I have too now."

* * *

**Sometimes it's hard for me to write these chapters because they are slightly choppy… but that's the way this story is going to be. I'll try to make things smoother as things go and if anyone has any suggestions for next chapters or things they want to see. I'd be glad to try and add them in! **

**I really respect my reviewers thoughts and I really hope you guys review to let me know what you think of this little story. I really am having a BLAST writing this and can't wait to post more and see what you all think!**

**Now to thank my REVIWERS from the last chapter! **

**Sakura Li-chan:**

My first reviewer! –glomps- Wow thank you SOOO much for the WONDERFUL review! You have no idea how much it meant to me! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one. And I can't wait to see what happens in your next few chapters! –is going off to read them right now-

**Well until next time everyone! **

**Liz (aka Element girls) **


	3. Pet's and spoiled children

**Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter, but I wish I did then I could eat more… I hate being a poor starving college student. **

**First part was inspired by the amazing British guy who reads Harry Potter to me –heart- **

**Also just wondering, with friendships which do you tend to be? The conscious, the one doing the crazy things, or the cheerleader. I'm kind of a mix between the crazy one and the cheerleader. While I'm not very good at much (like Abbz) I'm normally the one who says "let go do…" **

**The Drakit is in honor of my best friend Kit and a muse I drew for her years ago. I LOVE YOU KIT!**

**random: I love how my computer thinks that Slytherin is spelled wrong but Gryffindor isn't –laughs- **

**Also did my first picture of Abbz and Draco! You can check it out here: http:/element-girls(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Loyal-as-a-Dog-171116250 (just put . instead of dots) **

**Dedicated to** Summer's Winter

**Who reviewed because she said I deserved it.**

**Well she deserves this dedication and tons more love!**

**

* * *

**

Luna was very happy to help the Abbz with her problem. The mediation proved to be helpful working wonders for the brunette who was soon back to her old self. She even could go a day without seeing Draco. This fact was a huge improvement to what it had been like before. Of course, Abigial would find it painful after 24 hours, but, Abigail was determined to beat this spell. Nothing and no one was going to get her down ever again!

"GOOD MORNING!" Draco and his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle looked up to see Abigail coming down the hallway holding her books. Her large Cheshire cat smile lighting up her face and eyes. Skipping up to them she stopped, waving joyfully, "How are you all doing today? Or as Lizzy says it, _ya'll_"

"I'm doing fine!" Vincent Crabbe said before the other two could speak.

"Oh that's GREAT bestie!" Abigail said putting down her books so she could do her handshake with him.

"ABBZ!" Abigail turned to see her two best friends coming running down the hall. Lizzy –being the more athletic one- reached her best friend first, leaving poor Tasha trailing behind.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh well, I felt Master's presence so I had to go see him since I hadn't seen him in about ten hours."

Lizzy glanced at Draco then at Abbz, "that's creepy." Abbz nodded solemnly.

"It's the spell, only a few more months and it'll be over." She turned to Draco as if commenting about the weather, "and I'll be out of your life forever!"

"That's good to know." Draco said, however a slight tang of disappointment hit him. He was getting really use to having the Ravenclaw girl at his beck and call. It was going to be hard to have to do everything for himself again.

They walked in silence –Abigail carrying Draco's books- until they reached one of the many courtyards.

"I think I'm going to study in the warm sun today." Tasha said, walking toward the lush grass. Instinctively Lizzy and Abbz fallowed her, Crabbe trailing behind. Draco and Goyle stopped watching. Then –as if she had been pulled by an invisible leash- Abbz jerked back.

"Master?" She asked turning.

"What?"

"Do you want to study in the courtyard?"

"Not really…"

"Oh, I could show you my notes on the next potion assignment."

"Or I could just make you come with me to the library and show me there."

"Yeah you could."

"Dude, seriously you need a tan or something. I bet if you stood in this sunlight you would sparkle."

"WHAT!" Draco demanded at Lizzy who was already sprawled out on the warm grass soaking up UV rays.

"She basically said, you were pale and need to get tan."

"More like whiter than snow."

"I wasn't talking to you Sheppard!" Draco hissed, Abigail shrunk back as if he had just threatened her with a knife.

"Oh leave her alone, it's not her fault she has to do whatever you say." Tasha said waving her hand as if dismissing the whole conversation. Draco just mumbled to himself as he took a seat next to Crabbe, who was already sitting in the grass. Totally unaware that he, the great Slytherin Prince, had just been tricked into doing something he hadn't wanted to do.

They all started to study on their parchments until Abigail's voice broke the silence. "You know what,"

"What?" Tasha asked flipping through few pages of her homework.

"I love the way Professor Hagrid gives out points."

"Huh?"

"It's all deep and epic especially when it's for Gryffindor."

Draco rolled his eyes, "that's because he's only giving them to Gryffindor." However if Abbz heard him she didn't let on. Getting up she made an exaggerated hand movement at Lizzy. "Fifty points for Gryffindor!" She then pointed to Tasha, "Ten points for Gryffindor!" then to Crabbe and Goyle "Bowa, Bowa!"

Lizzy was on the ground rolling around laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Oh my gosh! He DOES do that doesn't he" She said trying to get large gulps of air between laughter.

"And the way Snape takes away points, especially from Gryffindor, it's all evil kenevil. Ten pointsssss form Griiiiffffffendor or the way he gives them to Slytherin. Fifffffty pointsssss for Ssssslllythrrrin"

"Is something wrong Miss Sheppard?"

"Professor Snape!" Abbz squeaked jumping up, hands in the air as if she had just seen a ghost. Draco laughed loudly at Abigail's bright red face and completely shocked expression. However, both Tasha and Lizzy seemed unfazed.

"She was just telling us how she loves the way you give out points." Tasha said quickly standing up, "She said something about you having a great voice." Snape frowned, as if he didn't buy this, but when Draco nodded he left the students alone.

oOoOoOo

"Then you fold it like this and this." Abigail, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were in the Slytherin common room, hanging out. Crabbe had invited Abigail in after she had walked them to their household. After an, "ok" from Draco she had sat on their common room floor making origami with Crabbe. "Then you just say the spell and poof." Abigail held up the frog that stretched its legs and jumped out of her hands onto the floor. Crabbe laughed picking it up by its leg watching it struggle. Abigail giggled gently prying/save it out of the chubby boys grasp. Crabbe blushed slightly at her touch.

Draco glanced over at them from his seat on the couch. Abigail was at his feet playing with Crabbe on the floor like a little child. A ton of paper and origami pieces lay around them all doing different things.

One of the cranes landed on the Slytherin prince's head. Growling Draco brushed it off glancing at Abigail waiting for her to apologue and do something to make up for her creation gone wild. But she was too preoccupied showing Crabbe how to make a paper flow bud and bloom in her hand. Goyle was watching them laughing as if he knew some amazing secrete that no one else knew.

Frowning and feeling something he had NEVER felt before –being left out- Draco stood and walked over to Abigail stepping on a few of the moving origami. Like a spoiled child who knocks over a sandcastle just to see the reaction of the other kids, he looked down at her, arms crossed over his chest. The brunette looked up at him, her wide chocolate brown eyes filled with question and something else… was that laughter?

"Yes Master?" She asked fighting down a smile while trying to look innocent.

"If you aren't going to do anything useful you can leave." He hissed, "You are both making too much noise." Crabbe looked slightly upset as he looked from Draco to Abigail, but the brunette seemed unfazed.

"Oh, do you need something?" Draco just stood over her looking like an upset child who wasn't getting his way. Since Abigail hadn't been ordered to leave and both her friends were out doing things, she didn't really want to go. Looking around her eyes fell on the pile of books on the couch then back to the blond. "Do you want to study?"

"No, I'm tired of studying."

"…" Abigail frowned, her brow wrinkling, as she tried to think of something, "Why don't you make origami with us!"

Draco laughed kicking a leaping frog that had landed on his foot, "What are we? Five? I'm not making some stupid paper toys."

"Well what would you like to do?" Draco noticed that not only Abigail was looking at her now but Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him as well. Frowning he turned his back on them.

"I'm tired, I'm going to rest."

"Ok, good night master." Abigail's voice said softly behind him.

oOoOoOo

"So how long do you think it will take to eat it?" Lizzy whispered as the three girls huddled behind a bush watching as the Drakit inched closer and closer to the bowl of milk that they had put out for it.

"Soon by the look of it, and we still haven't decided who's going to take care of this little creature." Tasha said, "I can't because my mother would have a fit if I brought back some crazy animal." Tasha's family was a very rich upper class family that couldn't be bothered with such wild unruly things like a Drakit. As much as Tasha would love to have the small animal for younger sister and brother play with, she knew it was out of the question.

"Ohhh yeah, I didn't think about us brining it home." Lizzy said mournfully. Her mother was a muggle and Lizzy lived in a muggle neighborhood in the US. It was no place for a Cat lizard with huge bat looking wings.

Both girls looked down at Abigail who looked back at them confused, "What?"

"That Drakit is going to need to have someone to complete its spell or who knows what is going to happen to it." Tasha said matter-a-fatly.

"Oh, you want me to be its master don't you?" Her friends nodded.

"Ok, I'm fine with that. I'm sure mom won't mind another pet around the house."

"You know we should really think through these adventures before we do them." Tasha mumbled as Abigail snuck closer to the Drakit who was happily lapping the milk. As it licked up the last of the potion/milk it looked up blinking its large purple eyes at Abigail, giving a small burp.

"Animalia Domestica!" Lizzy said as Abigail opened her arms.

"Come here"

A bang of smoke and the Drakit give a soft mew as it leapt into Abigail's arms. Its eyes were on Abigail's trying to figure out what was happening to it and if it could trust the human. Smiling Abigail gently ran her fingers down the Drakit's scaly head. Standing up she cradling the small animal in her arms. Looked at her friends she flashed them her Cheshire cat smile. The Darkit looked at them as well with wide unblinking eyes.

"They kind of look like each other." Tasha whispered to Lizzy who tried not to laugh.

"We could take care of it together, it could be fun." Abbz said happily as she stroked the small animal.

"That was the plan," Lizzy said her hands on her hips smiling.

oOoOoOo

"HEY!"

Draco looked up to see Abigail sitting under a large spruce, the only tree looking over a large grassy hill. Draco, frowned throwing his broom down in front of Abigail, she looked down at it then up at Draco. When she saw his angry face her smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Why weren't you at the hall when I was ready to go?" After the incident in the Slytherin common room Abigail had found that Draco was making her a lot of things for him that excluded his two friends. One of them was to take care of his broomstick and help him train for Quidditch matches. She normally met him in the hallway leading outside so she could carry his things. Only today she hadn't shown up making the blond boy carry his own things.

"Oh, sorry I had to take Leonardo for a fly."

"Leonardo?"

Abigail nodded, looked up, put her thumb and pointer in her mouth, and gave an earsplitting whistle. There was a loud cat cry from above them as if responding to the whistle. Abigail watched the sky and Draco fallowed her gaze to see a black streak flying through the air toward them. It suddenly stopped inches away from Abigail's face mewing.

It was a cat… sort of. Sleek black fur covered its body except for its head and spine. They were covered in dark purple scales. Scaly bat like wings protruded from its shoulder blades flapping as it stayed aloft in the air. Abigail giggled as the small creature flew closer nuzzling her nose giving a soft mew.

"What… What IS that thing?" Draco gasped looking at it in horror. The cat thing turned its silted golden eyes on him then turning back to Abigail as it perched it's self on her shoulders curling around her neck burring it's face in her hair. It's long tail slowly swaying back and forth happily.

"It's a Drakit; _his_ name is Leonardo, or Leo. See the potion I used on myself was meant for him."

Draco just staring at the animal, "Why… why would ANYONE want something that…that strange?" he asked. While the Drakit wasn't hideous it wasn't exactly cute either. However, it seemed to adore Abigail, who seemed to love it back almost as much.

Stroking Leo's tail Abigail shrugged causing the animal to raise and fall with the motion of her shoulders. "We thought it was cute."

"We?"

"Tasha, Lizzy and I"

"Figures"

"Yeah"

They stood in silence for a few moments unsure of what to say next, Then Draco handed her his Nimbus 2000.

"Clean this up and get it ready for flying, I'm going to stretch."

"Ok." Taking it Abigail sat down, the Drakit, leaving its perch, sat next to her watching with interest in its large golden eyes. Draco stared at it and the animal looked up at him, studying the boy. Draco scoffed and then was surprised as the animal's eyes narrowed as it licked its lips. It almost looked like it was sizing up the competition.

oOoOoOo

**-Sigh- I want a Drakit…. Oh well I'll just be content with my Eeyore plushie –heart- **

**WOW I got four reviews! I can't even belive it FOUR! Count it: one, two, three, FOUR! And I loved each and every one of them! You guys are like the coolest people EVER! **

**Sakura Li-chan**

Awww thank you so much! I'll have to keep a closer eye out for those miss spellings! Darn them! Really! Ok then I'll have to remember that if I ever do another HP fic… Also I didn't realize that the whole Animal training thing was just Griffendor and Slythrine! I thought since it was an chosen class anyone could take it –rolls eyes- ah well I'll have to work harder on my research before I do stuff. :D

**Summer's Winter**  
Awww that sucks, I'm sorry. But hey I got your review and LOVED IT! I was smiling all day! The fact that you said my little drabble of a fic deserved more than one review was just… WOW. And you even tired to log in and even after it wouldn't let you, you still reviewed! –bows down and worships- Then you complement my story telling me it's funny and unique then go on to say you love my characters! GASP! Could you be anymore amazing! I wanted to tell you before this chapter that this is dedicated to you buuuuut since I wasn't sure which one of the four that came up in the search was you I didn't.

**What fools these mortals be**

Yeah I'm working hard on fixing those mistakes –sigh- it's hard with all my collage work. This story is kind of a collection of short stories about these three girls (mostly Abigail) So it'll go through the books. Right now I'm reading book 5 and the ideas are coming in fast and strong. So Don't worry they don't even have "feelings" for each other until much later.

**Darcy Chambers**

Thank you so much for taking the time to not only read my story but to review as well! I hope this next chapter was just as good as the last for you.

**So I'm really excited about the next chapter, it has one of my favorite parts in it! can't wait to see what you all think! I love each and every one of you more than I can describe in words! **

**-Liz (aka Element-girls) **


End file.
